


Uncle Sin

by OneTrueFangirl



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTrueFangirl/pseuds/OneTrueFangirl
Summary: All this time Jafar believed Sinbad was just an egotistical playboy. Until he brought a surprise to the office.





	Uncle Sin

**Author's Note:**

> This is for MagiBB!! Sorry for being so late.  
> LOOK AT MARI BEAUTIFUL ART!!  
> https://magibb.tumblr.com/post/163104099137/mari-m-rose-he-couldnt-think-about-it-too-long

Sinbad was many things. A flirt, womanizer, manipulator, alcoholic. Well this was all Jafar listed himself since he knew the man. But he was a damn good worker in the office and is probably the only reason this company was still running. Not that he’d admit it out loud. Egotistical was another word he forgot to add to the list. The biggest annoyance he had against Sinbad was for some damn reason, he wouldn’t leave him alone.

“Hey Jafar!”

Jafar groaned walking faster. It was time to go home and he was actually getting out on time for once. Now that he thought about it, that was weird. He usually had to stay behind after hours to finish up work Sinbad would do last minute.

“Hey, I was calling you!” Sinbad caught up placing a hand on Jafar’s shoulder. He never respected personal space! “You doing anything-?”

“No.” Jafar shrugged off the other’s hand. If it was only that easy to make Sinbad go away.

“So…You’re free then?” Sinbad continued being persistent smiling at Jafar.

“Yes, but I’m not doing anything with you.” He clarified. Maybe he should try to file for sexual harassment. If only his pride would let him.

“Oh come on. You should at least give me chance. I know of a nice little restaurant we can go to.” Sinbad’s phone suddenly buzzed in his pocket. He quickly took it out reading what Jafar’s assumed was a text message. “Guess I’ll have to reschedule our date.”

“I never agreed.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow Jafar.” He winked before sprinting out of the building.

Jafar couldn’t help but be curious. What would make Sinbad actually run out like that?

“He’s been acting weird for awhile now hasn’t he?” Hinahoho commented coming out of his office locking it.

“Has he?”

“I would think you’d notice the most. You’re always around him.”

“More like he won’t leave me alone.” Jafar huffed as Hinahoho laughed.

“Well let’s see. He’s been doing all his work on time,” he began counting with his fingers. “he no longer stays late unless we really need him, hardly goes out on business trips anymore, and he barely goes out for a drink now. And when he does he doesn’t stay as late nor does he invite anyone home.”

Now that really was weird. Now that he thought about it Sinbad was more…assertive lately. “Maybe he’s finally maturing.”

“Weird time to start.” Jafar couldn’t help but think the other was just upset because Sinbad was his drinking buddy. “This started about five months ago when he was suddenly gone for a week.”

“I wonder if something major happened during that time then.” It was a sudden leave. That week was…very quiet.

“You do care.”

“Not even close.” Jafar couldn’t help but turn light red as they finally made it to the door. “Waiting for Rurumu?”

“Of course. She’s my ride.” Hinahoho laughed.

“She’s your wife.” Jafar corrected. “Tell her I said good night.”

“Will do.”

**♦♦♦**

Sinbad really was many things. But sometimes he just liked to surprise everyone. Like this morning. He was late. Happens to all of them really but that wasn’t the surprising part. It was when he ran in late that everyone was surprised.

            “…Sinbad…who’s that?” Drakon finally spoke up pointing at the sleepy child Sinbad was holding.

            Sinbad tried to straighten himself out but he ran the whole way while carrying the child. “This…this is Aladdin. His babysitter cancelled on me.” He cleared his throat. “I know this isn’t work appropriate, but I couldn’t find a place for him to stay.” Big blue eyes stared at everyone before the boy hid his face against Sinbad’s chest.

            “Is he…?”

            “It’s a long story. I promise I’ll get all my work done and he’ll behave. It’ll be just for today.” He was practically begging. Something Sinbad never did.

            “I suppose that’s fine.” Drakon agreed. What else could he really say? He also worked under Sinbad why was he asking permission?

            “Thank you.” Sinbad sighed relieved before lifting Aladdin a bit in his arms. “Come on buddy. You can color while I work.

            Aladdin looked up at Sinbad and nodded as he walked to his office.

            "Sinbad is...a father?" Pisti asked once he was gone.

"I don't know." Sharrkan wasn’t sure what just happened.

"I didn't even know." Hinahoho felt offended. Weren’t they best friends?!

Rurumu watched the group bicker as she remained quiet. She knew. She was the only one who knew. That's how Sinbad was able to get that week off suddenly a couple months back. Sinbad begged her not to tell. Not because he was ashamed, he loved Aladdin. He just didn't want pity on the boy. She looked over noticing Jafar was quiet staring at the door Sinbad once stood. Seems he was curious about the whole thing too.

**♦♦♦**

"Sorry I forgot your coloring book." Sinbad apologized giving Aladdin some blank papers to use his crayons on.

"It okay!" Aladdin grabbed the blue crayon. "I can draw! I'll draw you!" He was about to use the blue crayon but stopped himself with a look of hard concentration. He put it down grabbing the purple one instead and began drawing.

"Looks like someone is going to grow up an artist." Sinbad smiled patting his head before heading for his desk. Okay no messing around today. Actually, since he adopted Aladdin, he hasn't been messing around much. He's been getting his work done early to go home to Aladdin. Sinbad picked up some papers before frowning. "Shoot...I forgot the documents are still with Drakon." He stood up. "Aladdin stay here okay? I have to go get some stuff real quick."

"Okay." Aladdin agreed still drawing.

Sinbad smiled knowing Aladdin would listen before leaving to pick up his work...hopefully they didn't ask questions. He really wasn't ready to talk about this right now.

Aladdin just kept coloring sticking his tongue out in concentration. This was going to be his best picture yet!

"Sinbad I need you to-" Jafar stopped when he realized the other was missing. He looked over seeing Aladdin stare back. Aladdin quickly panicked dropping his crayon and running behind the couch in Sinbad’s office. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Jafar kneeled down not wanting Aladdin to feel threaten by him. Despite what others believed, Jafar was a softy. Especially to children. "What's your name?"

Aladdin fidget a bit looking down. "...Aladdin."

"Hi Aladdin. I'm Jafar."

"...hi." Aladdin still didn't look up.

Jafar frowned noticing he wasn't getting anywhere with him. He looked over at the table noticing the drawing. "Is that Sinbad?"

Aladdin finally looked up when Jafar mentioned his drawing and nodded.

"You're really good. Though you forgot that little hair he has that sticks up all the time." Jafar made a motion with his finger on his head.

Aladdin gasped running back to the table to look at his drawing. "I did!" He quickly fixed the problem before continuing to draw.

"Does Sinbad take care of you?" Jafar couldn't help but ask. He was curious like everyone else.

"Uh-huh. He promised mommy. Uncle Sinbad is really nice. Mommy said he'll take good care of me."

"Your mommy?"

"Yeah! Uncle Sinbad was always helping out mommy! She was sick a lot and Sinbad was our...nay...neig-..." Aladdin scrunched his eyebrows trying to remember the word.

"Neighbor?" Jafar helped him out.

Aladdin smiled. "Yeah! He lived in front of our room! And even when uncle Sinbad moved away. He visited all the time to play and help mommy!" 

Jafar wanted to ask. He wanted to know what happened to his mother. Before he could ask though he was interrupted.

"Jafar?" Sinbad was surprise to see the other here. Especially kneeled down near Aladdin who was still drawing. He was very shy boy. How did he warm up to Jafar already? Not to mention Jafar was strictly business all the time. Was he here because of Aladdin?

"Oh Sinbad." Jafar stood up dusting himself off. "I needed these documents signed but you weren't here.

"Sorry I had to get something from Drakon. I'll get those signed right away." He walked around to his desk.

Jafar nodded looking one last time at Aladdin before walking over to get everything signed. "....never saw you as a father figure."

"Neither did I." Sinbad chuckled as he signed. "Maybe you should get to know me better." He winked at the other.

"I don't think so." Well Sinbad was definitely still the same. No way he was actually a good father-

Aladdin suddenly sneezed alerting Sinbad. He stood up grabbing a tissue. "Bless you Aladdin. You got some sniffles?"

Aladdin sniffed a bit nodding.

"Alright blow." Sinbad held the tissue in front of Aladdin's nose as the boy did what he was told. He cleaned him up before tossing the used tissue. "Want some grapes?"

"Yes please."

"Look at that. Using the word please like a pro." Aladdin giggled as that as Sinbad reached for the box of grapes. "Don't eat too many okay."

Aladdin instantly grabbed a handful putting them in his mouth. "Okay. Thank you."

"No talking with your mouth full." He smiled when he received a nod from Aladdin before going back to his desk. "Sorry about that. I'll finish signing now."

"That's...alright." Jafar was still stunned at what he just saw. Sinbad was a wonderful caretaker. He didn't even know this side of Sinbad existed.

**♦♦♦**

Jafar couldn't help but think about what he just saw the whole time he was working. Sinbad was a kind man. Despite all that stupid flirting he did. All this time he thought Sinbad was just an idiot.

He didn't see the other again until lunch when he went into the break room. He noticed Sinbad helping Aladdin with his food by cutting it for him.

"Don't eat too fast."

"Okay!"

"You're not drooling already are you."

"No!" Aladdin grabbed a napkin wiping his mouth just in case.

"I was just kidding." Sinbad laughed putting down the knife.

"You meanie." Aladdin pouted.

"Am I? Am I a big ol' meanie?" Sinbad tickled the other making Aladdin giggle again.

Everyone in the break room just stared since this side of Sinbad was new to everybody. They still wanted to know why Aladdin was in his custody.

Once Aladdin stopped laughing he looked over seeing Jafar. He jumped off his chair grabbing a piece of paper from the table before running towards him. "Look! Look!" He got on his top toes showing Jafar the picture. "I finished!"

Jafar didn't think Aladdin wanted to show him the picture. Though he still kneeled down for him to get a better look. His knees were probably going to be sore by the end of the day. "You did?"

"Yeah." Aladdin began to point at the picture. "I drew Sinbad here. Then me. And I drew you too because you helped me with my drawing. I made you green." Sure enough there was three figures. Purple for Sinbad, green for Jafar, and blue for Aladdin.

"That's very lovely Aladdin." Jafar smiled at the picture. He noticed another figure in the corner. "Who's this pink one here?"

"That's mommy. She's watching over us." Aladdin looked back at his picture. "She's an angel because she's in heaven."

Jafar's eyes widen looking at Sinbad who just stared at his food. What exactly was happening? His mother past away?

Aladdin grabbed Jafar's hand leading him towards Sinbad. "Eat with us! Uncle Sinbad makes really good food!"

Jafar let himself be lead sitting next to Sinbad with Aladdin popping up in between them.

Aladdin happily started eating but Jafar just stared at Sinbad concerned.

"...come by the office afterwards." Was all Sinbad said before he began eating too.

Jafar nodded knowing he'll answer his questions then.

**♦♦♦**

"It's not what you think." Sinbad began as he tucked Aladdin in on the couch. It was always his nap time after lunch.

"Then what is it? How long have you even had him? Did anyone even know?" Jafar was trying to stay calm to not wake Aladdin from his nap. But he had so many questions.

"It's been about five months. Rurumu was the only one who knew and...Sheba, his mother, used to be my neighbor at that old shitty apartment I used to live in."

Jafar sat down in front of the desk deciding this might be a long story.

"She was very sick. But very kind. I met Aladdin when he was only a few months."

"The father?"

"Isn't me." Sinbad answered right away. "His father was killed when she was only a few months pregnant."

"Oh my god. Why?"

"...his name was Solomon."

"Solomon? Like David Abraham's son Solomon. The twisted manipulator?"

"David was, not Solomon. Solomon was killed by some people David crossed. Sheba said he was a good man. Always loving and caring for her despite what others said."

"You would think David would take care of his only grandson." Jafar hated that man. He only met him once before and instantly loathed him.

"He doesn't know about Aladdin. He didn't even know about Sheba being pregnant. He was against Solomon's relationship with her."

"...this is a really deep subject Sin...maybe I shouldn't know." Just talking about this seemed to bother Sinbad.

Sinbad sighed leaning back. "It's fine...I don't really see why you shouldn't know. But maybe I did go too deep? Maybe I just finally want to get this off my chest.” Rurumu herself only knew a few details.

"So what's your relationship in all this?"

"Like I said I met Sheba when I first moved into that apartment. She was kind and helpful. Even fed me when I had nothing to eat."

"She sounds wonderful."

"Sheba was like a big sister to me...but she was very ill. Just kept growing sicker throughout the years. Nothing made her better."

Jafar stayed quiet noticing tears forming in Sinbad's eyes though he keep blinking them away.

"I would help her out the best I could. Cleaning, shopping, cooking, taking care of Aladdin. Even when I moved away I would still visit to make sure she was okay."

"...what happened Sin?"

Sinbad clutched his fist at the bitter memory. “One day, my visit wasn’t as cheery as it usually is.”

  
**♦♦♦**

"Sheba?" Sinbad knocked again when he got no answer. "Sheba, I brought some take out today! Chinese from your favorite restaurant!" He frowned when there was still no answer. Maybe she was out at a doctor's appointment. Though usually she would tell him when those were so he could take her. He was about to walk away when he heard noise coming from inside.

"S-sinbab...?" He heard Aladdin crying from the other side of the door.

"Aladdin? Aladdin what's wrong?" Sinbad glued himself to the door instantly worried.

"M-mommy..she won...she won't wake up..."

Sinbad panicked fishing the extra key he was given to open the door. He finally opened it seeing Aladdin crying. "Where's Sheba?"

Aladdin pointed to the living room before Sinbad picked him up heading towards the living room. His heart dropped seeing Sheba on the floor. "Oh my god Sheba!" He put Aladdin down grabbing his phone to dial an ambulance. "Please be breathing. Please be breathing." He kneeled in front of her feeling her pulse. It was faint but still there. "Yes hello? I need an ambulance right away! I don't know how long she's going to last!"

**♦♦♦**

Sinbad was holding Aladdin outside the emergency room. Aladdin had already fallen asleep from all his crying. Sinbad on the other hand had bags under his eyes refusing to get rest until he had some news on Sheba.

The doctor finally came out after what seemed like days going up to Sinbad. "She's awake."

"Is she..?" Sinbad frowned when he saw the doctor shook his head.

"I'm sorry. She probably won't make it past tonight. Her illness has spread entirely throughout her body."

Tears poured down Sinbad's eyes at the news. "...she has a child."

"I'm so sorry." The doctor apologized again before leaving.

Sinbad shakenly got up going into the room. Sure enough, Sheba laid there awake doing her best to breath. "Sheba...."

"I already know...." Her voice was almost a whisper. "I was hoping I had more time..."

"There has to be something."

"You and I both know...that isn't true...I've been sick for a long time..."

Sinbad just cursed still crying. This wasn't fair! She didn't deserve this!

"Sinbad...I have a favor....to ask of you."

"Anything."

"Can you care...for Aladdin...I know that...it's a lot of...responsibility...but I don't trust him...with anyone else."

Sinbad couldn't find words. He looked down at Aladdin before nodding. He'll care for him. He'll make sure Aladdin has a wonderful life.

"Thank you...can you wake him...I want to say goodbye."

Sinbad nodded again still not trusting his words. He shook him lightly in his arms before Aladdin began to stir opening his eyes. He looked over at Sheba noticing she was awake.

"Mommy?"

Sheba smiled trying to lift her arms to hold him. "Hi sweetie." Sinbad put Aladdin on the bed letting the other crawl to her so they could hug.

"...I don't like it here....I wanna go home."

"Oh honey...I'm sorry...Mommy can't go home."

"Why not?"

"Because mommy has to go." Sheba started to explain as she cried. "But...Sinbad will take good care of you. So you be good with him okay?"

"...can I visit you?"

Sheba shook her head still crying. "Mommy will be too far away. But I love you so very much Aladdin. So much."

Aladdin stayed quiet. "...is mommy going with daddy...?"

Sheba nodded.

"Mommy Is gonna be an angel?"

"Yes...I'll be watching over you."

"Okay...I'll be good with Sinbad. So mommy can be a happy angel." Aladdin smiled though he was crying now.

Sheba held Aladdin as tight as she could.

"I love you mommy."

"Me too. So much."

Sinbad just watched quietly before the monitors beeping began to slow down until there was no more. He'll make sure to keep his promise for Sheba. He'll give Aladdin a wonderful life.

**♦♦♦**

"I'm sure you can catch up with the rest of the story." Sinbad finished looking at Aladdin who was still sleeping. Tears were already pouring down his eyes from the memory. He really missed Sheba. He looked back at Jafar and was caught off guard.

Jafar was sitting there crying himself. He didn't know this. Sinbad was just supposed to be some pervert. Yet now he realized Sinbad was...more than that.

"Oh my god I didn't mean to make you cry." Sinbad grabbed some tissues to give to Jafar.

"What do you expect?" Jafar took in a shaky breath drying his tears. "I didn't know you were...nice."

"I'm not really sure what to say to that."

"I thought you were just a pervert."

"You really know how to make people feel better don't you?"

"Well you still are."

"Anything else you want to insult about me?"

"Plenty but I'll save them for later."

"Thanks."

Jafar smiled as they both laughed softly. He looked back at Aladdin. "...if you need any help. I'll be happy to assist. I'm sure it isn't easy for a single parent...uhh uncle."

"I...really appreciate that."

"It's no problem...I wouldn't want Aladdin becoming some pervert because of you."

"And there are the insults."

**♦♦♦**

Aladdin seemed to grow rather fond of Jafar. He was always happy to have the other over. And when he would go to the office he would stop by his office too. Jafar didn't mind it at all...though there was one thing he did mind.

"Aunty Jafar!" Aladdin ran in hugging the other. So much for Aladdin’s office visit being a one time thing. Though no one seemed to mind. He was adorable.

"Hi Aladdin. But I thought I told you to just call me Jafar."

"But uncle Sinbad said it was fine."

"Of course he did." Jafar will make sure to get him back later. Maybe doubling his work load.

"Should...should I not?" Aladdin gave him the puppy eyes. He loved calling Jafar auntie.

Jafar twitched before sighing. He wasn’t going to win this battle. "I suppose it's alright."

Aladdin smiled again snuggling against him.

"Come on Aladdin." Sinbad came by the door grinning. "Auntie has some work to do."

"Okay!" Aladdin let go off Jafar running towards Sinbad's office.

"Auntie?" Jafar glared at him.

"What he likes it." Sinbad smirked walking over to him. "And I mean you could be the official aunt if-"

"I'm still not going on a date with you."

"Oh come on! You said I was nice."

"Still a pervert."

"What have I done lately that's been perverted?"

"Touched my ass when I bent down for fallen paper work."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that."

"You cat whistle every time I walk by your office."

"It's a compliment."

"You have the stupidest pick up lines."

"Hey, I like you a latte while you were holding a latte was a good one...and that isn't perverted."

"So annoying."

"You're mean."

"And yet you still chase me." Jafar rolled his eyes before walking away.

Sinbad stopped for a moment before smirking. "I think you like being chased."

"Excuse me?" Jafar stopped looking back at Sinbad.

"Admit it you love the attention."

Jafar blushed. "You're insane."

"I can prove it."

"Oh my god you're insane."

"I'll prove to you that you like me chasing after you."

"This outta be good."

"Yes it will." Sinbad winked before leaving. "Get ready to admit it."

"Never."

**♦♦♦**

Jafar was making some copies in the morning when he felt something-rather someone hug his legs. "Good morning Aladdin."

"Morning auntie." Aladdin giggled as Jafar lifted him.

"You sleep well?"

"Uh huh." Aladdin kissed his cheek. "Uncle Sinbad read me a bed time story. There was a frog in it and a princess."

"Now that's really sweet of him."

"Come on Aladdin." Sinbad called out from down the hall.

Jafar put Aladdin down so he could run towards Sinbad. "What no awful pick up line?" Jafar smirked at him. He was dying to see how Sinbad was going to make him admit it.

Sinbad just smirked back winking at him before going towards his office.

Jafar just rolled his eyes before continuing his copies. Though, that was weird that Sinbad didn’t even try.

The rest of the day went by...slowly. No visits from Sinbad. No whistles. No touches. No stupid pick up lines. What the hell was happening?

Was Sinbad ignoring him?! How dare he?! He noticed Sinbad leaving with Aladdin in his arms and decided to demand an explanation. "Hey!"

Sinbad stopped looking back at Jafar who march over to him.

"Why are you ignoring me!?"

"I'm not ignoring you."

"I don't und-...What?" Jafar anger was immediately replaced by confusion.

"I'm not ignoring you. Did you call for me earlier or something?"

"I...no...I didn't."

"Then I guess I'm not ignoring you." He shrugged.

"You just...always came by my office and today…"

"Well I am working." Sinbad chuckled moving Aladdin to one arm. "And you asked me to stop my nonsense did you not?"

"I...did."

"Then I guess everything is fine." Sinbad laughed waving goodbye as he walked away again.

"Night."

"Night auntie!" Aladdin waved too.

"...Good night." Jafar waved back feeling...rather lonely?

**♦♦♦**

It's been about a week since Sinbad has started his little plan. And it seemed to be working. Now it was Jafar looking for him. He would start small talk and Sinbad made sure to keep it small. He really missed messing with the other though. But if he kept it up Jafar was sure to be his.

"Sin! Sin!" Aladdin ran up to him as he made them dinner.

"Woah where's the fire. Why are you all worked up?"

"I made Jafar's in...invi...invitation!" he said proudly. Jafar helped him to pronounce bigger words.

Sinbad blinked turning down the burner and kneeling down. "Invitation for what?"

"Your birthday!" Aladdin pointed at the picture. "It's a pool party! You’re here in the pool. I'm swimming with Jafar here. Ruru is cooking with Hoho." Aladdin kept pointing at everyone and everything in the picture.

Sinbad forgot his birthday was coming up. He has been pretty busy. A get together did sound nice. And they did have a pool. "You want to have a pool party for me?"

"Uh huh!" Aladdin bounced in place excited. "We can have hotdogs and hamburgers!"

"Alright. I'll see if everyone can make it."

"I want to give this to auntie Jafar!" Aladdin tugged on his sleeve.

"You want to personally invite him?"

Aladdin nodded looking back at his picture. "Yeah...he hasn't come by to play in awhile..."

That...broke Sinbad's heart. Aladdin missed Jafar...but this was perfect! Aladdin's cuteness was irresistible! He could use this! "You'll get to invite him tomorrow." He messed with Aladdin's hair making him giggle. "Tell him how much you've missed him too."

**♦♦♦**

“You miss him.” Rurumu pointed out as they both drank coffee in her office.

“I do not!” Jafar huffed with bags under his eyes. To think he was losing sleep over this.

“You’re losing sleep over this.”

“Stop…stop reading my thoughts.” She always knew what he was thinking. It was kind of scary. He sipped his coffee.

“Honey, don’t you think the only reason you’ve put up with Sinbad as long as you have is maybe because you like him?”

“No!” he slammed his fist on the table almost knocking over the coffee. “S-sorry.”

“It’s alright. This table has taken quite a beating before.” She looked up noticing Jafar’s horrid expression. She blushed realizing what the other was thinking. “Jafar!”

“I’m sorry! My mind immediately went to a bad place!”

“You really have been hanging out with Sinbad too much.” She shook her head.

A knock was heard before the door was opened by Aladdin. “Auntie!” he ran over to Jafar. He was looking all over for him! “Oh! Good morning Ruru.” He smiled at her.

“Morning Aladdin.” She smiled at his politeness. Such a cute child.

“What are you doing over here Aladdin?” Jafar asked letting Aladdin climb on his lap.

“To invite you!” he showed Jafar his drawing. “It’s Uncle Sinbad birthday next week! We’re having a pool party!”

“A pool party?” Jafar didn’t do well outdoors. He gets burnt rather easily. But with Aladdin now explaining his picture… “It sounds fun.”

“So you’ll come?” Aladdin asked hopeful.

“I’m sure I can make it.”

Aladdin hugged Jafar. “I glad….I really missed you. You haven’t come to play…”

Jafar was suddenly washed over with guilt. He made Aladdin sad because of his stubbornness! “Oh I’m sorry Aladdin. I’ll make sure to make more time to come see you.”

“Promise?”

“Of course.”

**♦♦♦**

“You know. You didn’t have to help us set up the party.” Sinbad pointed out as he was cleaning the barbeque.

“Aladdin wanted me to spend time with him so I came early.” Jafar set up the tables. He just didn’t think Aladdin was going to be napping before the party.

“Alright.” Sinbad appreciated the help. And seeing Jafar in shorts and a white t-shirt was nice. He only saw the other in suits all the time. Not that he minded.

They fell into another silence as they continued setting things up. Jafar still didn’t like this. Sinbad was still not doing anything. But he refused to give in. He’ll just have to get used to this. The quiet…just like before Sinbad.

“Jafar?” The other jumped when Sinbad was suddenly behind him. “Sorry didn’t mean to scare you. You’ve just been staring at that towel for awhile.

Jafar looked at the towel in his hand before folding it and placing it with the others. “I just zoned out I guess.”

“You need something to drink? Rurumu told me you were sensitive with the sun.” Maybe the other was dehydrated. “Sit here I’ll grab you some lemonade.” He laid Jafar down on one of the pool chairs before going inside.

Jafar watched the other go inside before frowning. Maybe Sinbad just didn’t like him anymore. Who would after all the rejection right? Well this is what he wanted. To be left alone by Sinbad right? Doesn’t feel as good as he thought it would. He turned to his side to try to get more comfortable when he noticed big blue eyes staring. He sat up seeing Aladdin looking at him concerned.

“Are you not feeling well auntie?” Aladdin climbed up to sit next to him.

“Oh I’m fine just a little tired.” Jafar smiled not wanting to worry Aladdin.

Aladdin still didn’t look convinced. He wasn’t looking up at Jafar as he fidgeted with his thumbs. “…are you and Sin mad at each other?”

“Why would you think that?” Did Sinbad say something? Maybe he was just tired of him.

“You hardly come anymore…and uncle Sinbad doesn’t visit you like he used to.” He looked up at Jafar.

“We just been very busy at work lately Aladdin. We’re not mad.”

“So you and Sinbad still like each other?”

“Well I do see Sin as a friend I suppose.”

“No.” Aladdin frowned. “Like! Like how mommy liked daddy!”

Jafar was surprised Aladdin was asking this. “I don’t think so no.”

“But uncle Sin likes you.”

“I doubt he likes me like that.” It was just silly flirting Sinbad got tired of.

“…don’t you like Sinbad?”

Jafar stayed quiet not sure how to answer that. It was just a kid asking. He should be able to say no and drop it.

“One tall glass of lemonade coming right up!” Sinbad came outside noticing Aladdin. “You done with your nap?”

“Uh-huh.” Aladdin didn’t seem happy that Jafar stayed quiet.

“Still kind of sleepy aren’t you?” He handed Jafar the lemonade before picking Aladdin up. “I’ll be back Jafar. Gonna find Aladdin some swim trunks.”

Jafar smiled softly watching Sinbad go back inside. His smiled quickly faded looking back at the drink in his hand. What was he doing here?

**♦♦♦**

“Always nice to relax in a pool.” Hinahoho sighed in bless as he floated.

“Cannon ball!” The other was suddenly splashed followed by laughter of four teens.

“Kikirku stop trying to kill your father.” Rurumu shook her head at them as she sliced some watermelon.

Sinbad laughed along with everyone else. He was glad to see everyone so relaxed instead of stressed all the time with work.

“A pool party was a good idea.” Pisti cheered with Yamraiha as they both relaxed on floaties.

“It really was.” Mystras agreed happily watching Pipirka in her bikini playing with Aladdin.

“Get in there already.” Drakon pushed him in as he walked by to give Sahel her drink. Honestly those two were finally dating but Mystras was still as shy as ever. The other swam up coughing as Pipirka made sure he was okay.

Sharrkan bursted out laughing before he himself was pushed in by Masrur. There was no reason why he did it. He just felt like it.

“I should stay away from the sides of the pool.” Spartos made a note to himself. He didn’t want to pushed in.

Sinbad grabbed another beer from the ice chest looking around. Where did Jafar go? He was out here earlier.

Jafar sighed setting his gift on the table inside. Sinbad’s favorite wine. He was supposed to give it to him personally, but right now didn’t seem like a good time. At least with everyone distracted outside he could leave unnoticed. He turned around jumping at the sight of Sinbad. This was the second time the other snuck up on him today!

“Leaving so soon?” Sinbad frowned.

“I…I wasn’t feeling very well.” It wasn’t exactly a lie.

“Weren’t even going to say bye?” Did Jafar really feel that bad? He was usually overly polite at parties. Unless he drank. Then it really was a party.

“I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“It’s a party Jafar. You really wouldn’t be interrupting anything.” He looked over at the table. Jafar got him a gift?

“Right. Well I think I should be going. Happy Birthday Sin.” He smiled walking past the other.

“Are you really feeling that bad?” Sinbad decided to at least walk Jafar out the door.

“Yeah…” Jafar paused at the door. “…you were right you know.”

Now Sinbad was confused. What was he right about?

“I guess maybe I did like the attention you gave me. I never thought anyone could even like me in such a way.” He gulped feeling himself shake. “But I guess you can only take so much rejection before you decide it’s not worth it anymore.”

Sinbad’s eyes widen. This wasn’t the confession he wanted! Did he really make Jafar feel unwanted. “Jafar it’s not like that-“

“I really did like the time we spent together. But I guess I was just too scared of it at the same time. Getting my hopes up.” Jafar turned around and Sinbad’s heart sunk. He was crying. “I’m really sorry for wasting your time. I hope you like your gift.” He turned back around opening the door.

It was immediately pushed closed again by Sinbad’s hand. “Jafar…this isn’t the confession I wanted.”

Jafar looked back at the other confused. What did he mean by confession he wanted?

“I didn’t mean to make you feel unwanted. Jafar for god’s sake I really do like you.” He ran his fingers through his hair frustrated. “I mean it’s pretty obvious with everything I do.”

“But lately-“

“I know, I know. I wasn’t really doing any of that lately but it was to prove my point!”

“Your….point?”

“You know…for you to admit you liked me chasing you.” Sinbad reminded. “I really didn’t mean for you to feel bad.”

“So you weren’t…tired of me?”

“God no! Jafar I could never be tired of you!”

“So this was just your plan?”

“Not exactly I didn’t think I’d make you cry.”

“So you did this on purpose?” Jafar glared at Sinbad.

“You’re uhh…you’re sounding a little angry there Jafar.” Sinbad backed away a bit.

“You ignored me to get me to confess?!” Every step back Sinbad took Jafar matched with a stepped forward. They made it all the way outside and now everyone’s eyes were on them. What was going on?

“When you put it that way it sounds bad.” Sinbad gulped. “I’m really really sorry I put you through this.”

“You will be sorry!” Jafar pulled his hand back.

Sinbad shut his eyes waiting for a punch. When it didn’t come he finally peeked open his eye. He was confused when he saw Jafar’s finger against his forehead. He couldn’t think about it too long since Jafar pushed him back with it and he fell into the pool. He swam back up gasping for air. Jafar jumped into the pool himself cornering Sinbad. “Jafar look I’m really sorry!” Sinbad was actually scared of the other. Jafar has never been this mad at him before. Jafar grabbed Sinbad by his shirt collar. “I didn’t mean-!”

Jafar decided to finally shut Sinbad up once and for all. Though in a way no one expected. He kissed him. He pulled away still glaring at Sinbad. Though it didn’t have the same effect since he was now blushing. “Don’t ever mess with my emotions again.”

Sinbad just nodded before he was pulled into another kiss. He was not complaining.

“So does this mean you do like him!?” They were both interrupted by Aladdin standing next to them on the side of the pool. He was excited to see them together! It was always more fun with them together.

“I always thought Sinbad would be the one to kiss Jafar first not the other way around.” Yamraiha commented staring with everyone else. They don’t know what exactly happened but they were happy the two were finally together.

Jafar went completely red forgetting about everyone else. He began to swim away from Sinbad.

“Where are you going?” Sinbad grabbed Jafar arm.

“To drown myself.” He mumbled. To think he did this in front of everyone. He was so angry! All he saw was red and Sinbad!

“Nope!” Sinbad laughed hugging him. “You owe me a date now!”

Aladdin watched them as everyone laughed. He began kicking the water with his feet before looking up at the blue sky. He blinked seeing two figures on a cloud smiling at him. He grinned waving at them as they disappeared. His mommy really did turn into a beautiful angel. And now she was together with daddy. He knows they’ll watch over him with his new family.

Sinbad picked up Aladdin bringing him in the pool. “Want some watermelon?”

“Yeah!” he smiled.

“Not too much though. I don’t your appetite ruined for lunch.” Jafar smiled getting out the pool.

“Okay!” Aladdin laughed as Sinbad got out of the pool with him. Once he put Aladdin down, the boy ran up to grab Jafar’s hand and Sinbad’s so they can walk together. This was his new family now. And he loved them just like he did his mommy.


End file.
